La diosa
by Littner Yoko
Summary: Ni Krista ni los demás reclutas tenían la más remota idea de lo que significaba ser una verdadera diosa, pero ella no podría culparlos de su ignorancia./ Ymir POV.


Krista, así se hacía llamar.

La joven hermosa y grácil, generosa y delicada—o al menos tan delicada como la vida militar le podía permitir—, la que entregaba su corazón sin esperar nada a cambio.

Krista era pura y virtuosa, y llevaba en su espalda el símbolo de aquellos que sacrifican su vida por los demás. Un soldado que servía a la humanidad.

¿Quizás una guerrera santa?

Una… _¿Mártir?_

Já.

Sus compañeros la observaban con admiración, y también con algo de ternura por su aparente vulnerabilidad, reflejada en su estatura pequeña y sus grandes y suplicantes ojos de niña. Ponían su inmaculada imagen sobre un pedestal imaginario y veneraban su gracia con halagos y sonrisas. Le agradecían por sus actos simples y bromeaban con ella. Diosa, le apodaban.

Pero Krista… ella no era ninguna clase de diosa.

Ella no tenía idea de lo que era serlo.

Tan humana y compleja como ella misma, con un interior tan oscuro que si saliese a flote eclipsaría toda aquella falsa luz que creía irradiar con su acto de humilde servidora.

Le molestaba verla tan aparentemente cómoda con ese personaje. Y Krista se daría cuenta de esto, tampoco es como si pudiese evitar sus refinados comentarios y sus miradas agraces e irónicas.

Sangre azul, sí. Oculta entre sus venas como un secreto vergonzoso, mezclada con la del pueblo sufrido y pisoteado. Más acertado sería que la llamasen princesa, su majestad, reina. Sí, reina le quedaba mejor. Mucho mejor que _diosa_.

Ellos no sabían nada. No tenían la más mínima idea de lo que significaba ser una verdadera diosa. Dudaba que en sus vidas lo hubiesen imaginado y no los culpaba. Las personas de las murallas vivían en una inmensa mentira, desconociendo absolutamente todo, luchando en contra de la corriente sin saberlo. Eran tan ignorantes.

Pero decían algunos que la ignorancia es una bendición ¿No?

Cuando veía a sus demás compañeros y los escuchaba hablar, cuando se enteraba de un nuevo descubrimiento de la vicecomandante, cuando veía a Armin releyendo una y otra vez su viejo libro "prohibido" en sus escasos ratos libres, cuando se daba cuenta de la determinación idéntica en los ojos de Mikasa y el sargento Levi a la hora de aniquilar como máquinas a los enemigos de los que no sabían nada, era en esos momentos en los que podía hacerse una idea de porqué aquel dicho estaba, parcialmente, en lo cierto. Lamentablemente, ella no contaba con aquella... _ingenuidad._ Y desde hace muchísimo tiempo, tanto que se sentía como una reliquia del pasado a la cual un conjuro ha conservado intacta a través de los años.

Quisiera ya que hubiese sido un sencillo conjuro de magia o alguna de esas cosas maravillosas de cuentos de hadas, en dónde hay castillos de cristal y princesas benevolentes que jamás sufren ni se equivocan, lo que la mantuvo así. Qué mentira más imposible.

Ellos no lo comprenderían. No ahora.

Los dejaría seguir bromeando con sus apodos mitológicos, dejaría a Krista seguir fingiendo ser la pequeña y radiante diosa que no era. Ella se detendría tan sólo a observar, y quizás luego actuaría con sigilo. Por el momento, esperaría.

Esperaría por el día en que los demás comprendiesen el peso de sus palabras inocentes. Quizás sería necesario que ella, como antaño, tuviese que sacrificarse por el bien de los otros. Tal vez la diosa de otros tiempos tendría que resurgir de aquella remota oscuridad. Y esperaría también por el día en que la diosa pagana se deshiciese de sus mentiras piadosas y tomase el nombre que le correspondía y el lugar que merecía.

Krista… ella no era una diosa.

Y ojalá jamás estuviese ni cerca de serlo.

* * *

 **Desde 'El diario de Ilse' pensé que Ymir era una especie de princesa, diosa, divinidad o algo así en el pasado. Después con todo lo del manga, el castillo de Utgard y su captura por parte de Reiner y Berth, y con lo que dijo: "No es tan malo ser una diosa", reafirmé más mi teoría. Ahora, con el último capítulo del manga, y la historia del nacimiento de los titanes a manos de Ymir Fritz creo que nos estamos acercando. No creo que sean la misma persona, sino que la Ymir actual quizás sea una niña que nació mucho tiempo después de la muerte de la primera pero que guarda estrecha relación ella y sus poderes (?). Quizás es su reencarnación.**

 **Por lo mismo pensé que fue uno de los motivos que la llevó a buscar "liberar" a Historia de ese personaje de diosa/santa que mantenía. Quise explorar el punto de vista de Ymir en ese tiempo, cuando aún no se sabía su verdadero nombre.**

 **PD: Mientras escribía estuve escuchando un tema del OST III de Naruto Shippuden, "Kaguya Ootsutsuki", se los recomiendo :D**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
